Day-timers are small notebook like units in which a user writes notes, telephone numbers, and other information that the user would like to reference. These Day-timers may also contain paper calendars and other useful elements that the user may need when organizing daily schedules. Many times a user may want to take notes when there is no adequate lighting to illuminate the pages of his or her notebook. At other times, a user may want to read a book or magazine without disturbing others by turning on a light that may be distracting. This may happen when the user is in an airplane or possibly while reading in bed. Because the lighting is not always available when the user desires to write a note or read a book or magazine, an individual may not be able to read or to write when in these or similar situations. Moreover, when reading a book or article, a user may come upon words and phrases that are not understood. The user may wish to look up these words in a dictionary to obtain their meanings to better help in understanding the material being read. While pocket electronic dictionaries are available, it is not always convenient to have one ready to use when one is reading a book. Similarly, a dictionary or Thesaurus may be convenient to have when writing.
While notebooks, writing instruments, pocket lights, pads of paper and an electronic dictionary and thesaurus are all available as separate items, a reading and writing assistant that combines all these elements in a synergistic package is not available.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,344 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,344) teaches an auxiliary book cover that has a rigid fixed light mounted to the book cover. Battery packs are attached to the outside of the book cover and a switch mechanism is incorporated so that the switch closes when the book covers are opened. U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,312 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,312) adds an elongated spine on the book cover in the form of a container for the batteries. Cover leaves are attached to the container and a lamp holder is mounted on one end of the container. A switch mechanism is included with contacts that close and connect the light to the battery when the cover leaves are opened and open and disconnect the battery from the light when the cover leaves are opened. Again, this provides a bulky package that does not necessarily lay flat when opened. The light is rigidly mounted to the assembly and is external to the unit and has little protection. The container designed for the batteries also limits the battery types that can be used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681) adds to the book covers of U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,312 by utilizing a smaller light and provides a light that is retractable. An elongated container is attached to the spine of the book cover and has two parallel compartments, one for the batteries and one for storing the light in a retractable position. Again, the assembly is rigid and the light and batteries are external to the cover assembly for holding a book or other reading material. While the container for the batteries and the light are protective, they keep the unit from laying flat and keep the batteries and light external to the covers that hold reading material. Foreign Patent No. WO 94/12076 adds pockets and a paper holder to the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,681. As in the prior art, the light and batteries remain contained in a rigid elongated container incorporated into the spine of the book cover and are still external to the book cover assembly. While the prior art has attempted to provide an integrated package for assisting in reading and writing in a variety of conditions, they have not made a reading assistant device that keeps the light and battery internal to the reading assistant device and provides a unit that lays flat and is easily stored in a brief case.
There is, therefore, a need for a product to assist in reading and writing that is a notebook like structure with features for storing a magazine or a book, electronic dictionaries, reading assistant devices, functional bookmarks, a retractable light and a writing pen or pencil in a way that enhances the reading and writing experience.